Pewel's Greatest Adventure EVER!
by Nervepillen
Summary: A parody on a story we are writing. What would happen if Phoebe and Cole's special daughter went to Hogwarts? Love? Adventure? Or something else?
1. A surprise for Phoebe

Hello, this is a story, well, actually, this is a parody, on a parody, that we (Arthwen and Den-Blaa-Drage) are writing.

Den-Blaa-Drage, doesn't have a user in here, yet, so we are using Arthwen's. We are both girls, and a little bit crazy perhaps, we talk to ourselves, got a problem with it, we don't care.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, but this story, and Pewel! (and other unknown persons... But we wont tell you who... yet. Muhahaha!)

Apology: This is a parody, please do not flame us, this is only two bored girls, being bored, we do not wish to offend you. (Or maybe, we do? Muhahahah)... cackle

**Pewel's Greatest Adventure EVER!**

Chap1.

_A surprise for Phoebe._

In the early morning, a pretty Wednesday, when the sun shone brightly. A young woman stepped down the stairs in her and her sisters pretty, pink, house. She was wearing a beautiful, purple nightgown.

Her brown hair shimmered in the morninglight. 'I wonder if we got mail this pretty morning?' She thought to herself, not wanting to talk out loud, as she was alone, and we know talking to one self, is crazy.

A plopping sound was suddenly heard in the wintergarden, and the young woman, Phoebe, rushed in there. Because she thought it was the usually morning, demonattack.

But soon she realized that this was only much worse, it was: Assassinmaster Pimboli! 'Damn it', she thought to herself, not wanting to talk out loud, even though she was not alone anymore.

"Haha," Assassinmaster Pimboli cackled as he jumped on the table. "I am here to ruin your watches!" – ruining watches was Assassinmaster Pimboli's job, and he enjoyed it. "Ha-ha-ha", he continued, suddenly realizing he was alone, talking to himself, which we all know means that he's crazy. "I knew that!" he said into blue air. Such a psychopathic man/thing!  
Meanwhile Phoebe had run upstairs to wake the other Halliwell sisters. "Paige, Piper, Assassinmaster Pimboli is here! He wants our clocks!"

"Don't fear, Pewel's here!" somebody outside the house suddenly said, but no one heard her, as the door closed and it was early in the Wednesday. A very pretty Wednesday morning, by the way.

The new girl, Pewel, entered the Manor. "Hullo, Assassinmaster Pimboli. We meet again."

Assassinmaster Pimboli screamed a very girly scream followed by a "You! I thought I left you with the giant squid!"

"You did! And his name is Joe, and he's, like, really nice!"

"Damn you Pewel and your animalpowers – damn the other powers as well, you powerful girl!"

All the Halliwell sisters ran down the stairs – only Phoebe fell – and they saw the newcomer. Assassinmaster Pimboli narrowed his ugly, yellow eyes, and said, in a very girly voice:"I will be back!" And he left in a misty cloud of pink. It smelled like rotten eggs – and bad perfume.

"Who are you?" Paige asked the girl, who was standing in all her stunningly prettiness, her curls very curly and stuff. She wore sunglasses.

Who was this extremely handsome stranger?


	2. LordVoldemortTheSource

**AN:** Any words you don't know, we made up. You can't use them. We will **Sue** you, or write you into the story, your choice really.

And we're still just having fun, anything you know from Charmed or Hp isn't ours, rest is.

_-Who was this extremely handsome stranger? _

Phoebe looked at the extremely handsome stranger, who was a girl, and said: "Oh my God, are you, like, who I think you are?"  
And the girl, named Pewel, answered: "Yes, I think I am who you think I am, then again, who knows if who you think I am, is who I really am?"

Piper glared at Pewel, her cheeks going into a very ugly shade of red, which you can only see in the summer at some flowers called Gographilaitanoi-flowers. And you better not count on finding any, because Piper ate them all, so people wouldn't know the ugly shade of red from the Gographilaitanoi-flowers, which she knew would make people laugh. And she hated when peopled laughed at her, because that was a very bad thing for Piper.

Paige said: "Hello" and Phoebe answered Pewel: "Are you my long lost daughter that I gave up a long time ago, and aren't you like, supposed to be 35? I know time passes quickly at the Humanitoriatylimo-galaxy."

Pewel pulled out a Pez dispenser and quickly ate a few, "Yes, but you didn't count on me having the power of Pez."

Because, just as Assassinmaster Pimboli said, Pewel was indeed a powerful girl.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Assassinmaster Pimboli returned to his master, because he felt like it. And even though the title claims that Assassinmaster is the assassinmaster, it is actually not the way things are. There is another master, who's master over the master, and the name of that mastery master is: LordVoldemortTheSource.

And the dark lair was at the moment very pink, as the mastery master(s) were having a slumber party with all the bad demons and death eaters. Even Lucius was there, wearing his wife's new nightgown.

Assassinmaster Pimboli entered, looking very pale and screaming: "Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" – No, not really, he said: "Pewel got me, again." And everybody sighed, very deep sighs indeed, because Pewel had defeated nearly all of them, except for LordVoldemortTheSource.

A small lowly creature with no real use besides being annoying, by the name of Dreed, came limping into the very pink room, now, for real, shouting: "Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" – and everybody went down killing the troll.


End file.
